


Hermitcraft One-Shots (Mostly just Grian and Mumbo)

by 8Abattu8 (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Griangst, Kidnapping, MOSTLY if not all in grians pov, OOC, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers, friendship rules!, hermitgang, mcyt - Freeform, one shots, our boys are in HARDORE, permanent death, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/8Abattu8
Summary: "Hey, Mumby?" I started."Yeah, Gri?""I'm scared.""Yeah, me too," Mumbo replied. I watched the waves crash against the coast. A cod got washed up and started frantically flopping around. I gently pushed it back into the roaring water.I sighed and looked up at the sky. Stars twinkled in the pitch-black night. The moon glimmered a wonderful shade of yellow. I dipped my hand into the ocean and rubbed the dirt off my fingers with my thumb."Do you think we'll ever be okay?""I'm not sure, Grian,"PEOPLE WILL BE OOC SINCE IM SOMEWHAT NEW TO THE HERMITCRAFT FANDOM
Kudos: 67





	Hermitcraft One-Shots (Mostly just Grian and Mumbo)

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: PTSD, Panic Attacks, Kidnapping
> 
> 1 MORE THING!: All chapters take place in Season 7
> 
> this is a wip because i wanna post something but i wanna work on a different idea ok byeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Kidnapping, Panic Attack, PTSD

"Hey, Mumbo?" Iskall asked. I looked at him. We'd been walking around the shopping district for a while now, and had been chatting quietly the whole time. We only just now sat at a bench.

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed that Grian's been different since he got back?"

"Well, yeah. He's still recovering." I answered. Iskall put his head in his hands.

I watched as a parrot flew overhead. Since we're nowhere near the jungle, it must've been someone pet.

"That's not exactly what I meant. Hasn't it been awhile? Like, 6 months? Shouldn't he be better by now?" I sighed.

"I don't know."

* * *

The journey back was long and boring. While Iskall went through the nether portal, I decided to stay and walk home. I needed to clear my head before talking to Grian.

The last time I talked to Grian was about a month ago. He got really mad and forced me to leave. He told me he wanted to be alone, so I let him. Everyone needs space once in a while.

I passed by Grian's mansion. It was grand and loomed above me intimidatingly. The front was gorgeous and complete. The back, however, was nonexistent. Grian always said he'd finish it soon, but he always gets distracted and ends up not.

I knocked on the door of the hobbit-hole he's currently staying in. No reply. Now I'm nervous.

Once again, I knocked. Still, no reply.

"Grian?" I shouted. No reply. "Grian, it's Mumbo. Can I come in?"

That time I heard a noise. Either a mumble or a whimper. Now I'm _really_ nervous.

I pushed the door open and looked around. No Grian.

"Grian!" Another noise. It seemed to come from his bedroom.

I waddled in and saw Grian curled up on his bed, hugging his legs and rocking back and forth.

"Oh, Gri... What's wrong, buddy?" It was a habit of mine to baby talk Grian when he's upset. Grian didn't mind.

"Th-They, it, I-I" Grian sputtered, starting to sob into his knees.

"Oh, bud, it's okay. They can't hurt you anymore. You're safe."

"B-But, they said-said," he hiccupped. He started incoherently babbling, obviously trying to say something, but not being able to get it out.

"Shh, Buddy, you don't need to tell me." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Grian simply cried into my shoulder.

"Th-They always come back."

"No, they don't buddy. They're in you're flashbacks."

"A-Am I going in-insane?" Grian sobbed.

"Of course not, bub. It's completely normal."


End file.
